Estés donde estés, te encontraré
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Bella ha muerto y Edward está destrozado, ni siquiera el amor de su hija puede ayudarlo a salir de ese bache, pero un bucle en el cielo oscuro le permitirá obtener una vieja esperanza. ¿Podrá hacerse realidad?, ¿a qué precio?.
1. Chapter 1

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sufrimiento, desesperación, dolor y definitivamente amor. Tanto sentimientos negativos y el único que me aporta algo de paz es aquel que he perdido.

Cierro los ojos y veo el principio de mi estado, el comienzo de todo mi dolor. _"Bella está muerta, Bella no volverá y yo no he podido hacer nada por rescatarla de todo esto"_

Me muerdo los labios con fuerza y evitó soltar un gemido de dolor, pero mi garganta no me responde y ejerce su voluntad. Tiemblo y me llevo las manos a la boca, quiero dejar de sufrir, quiero dejar de gritar de espanto y sobretodo quiero que todas esas imágenes desaparezcan de mi mente abatida. No quiero nada pero a la vez quiero todo.

No soporto esta asquerosa existencia vacía, no soporto verme en este estado, pero es que tampoco puedo evitarlo y sinceramente no quiero cambiar. Solo deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como al principio de todo, en donde mi única preocupación era permanecer a su lado. El sentir su agradable aroma que me volvía loco, el sentir su piel contra la mía helada y sobretodo el saborear sus maravillosos labios.

¡En que estado tan deplorable me encuentro!, no tengo ni fuerzas para salir, ni siquiera para comer, es más llevo muchos días probando escasamente la comida, ya que nada tiene sentido y nada volverá a ser como antes. Ni siquiera el amor de mi hija consigue alegrarme el día, sé que debería comportarme de otra forma con ella, pero es que...

Me recuerda tanto a Bella.

Mis manos se dirigen hacía mi rostro y vuelvo a gemir con frustración. Quiero desahogarme como si fuera un humano más, quiero llorar y deshidratarme por culpa de mi llanto, pero sonrió con ironía al pensar que mi naturaleza vampirica no me permite esa acción tan mortal y llena de auténtica agonía.

¿Por qué no me fui yo en vez de ella?, ¿por qué la alejaron de mi lado y ahora me dejan en la más completa oscuridad?, es que acaso ya nada tiene importancia en este asqueroso mundo.

Agarro con fuerza mi butaca y la coloco enfrente de la ventana de nuestra cabaña y ahí me dejo envolver por la oscuridad de la noche, ahí me dejo abandonar por mis recuerdos y mis instintos mil veces más elevados que cualquier humano, no captan la esencia del cielo estrellado, no captan la magia del momento y se vuelven ciegos ante el milagro.

Una franja verde cubre el cielo estrellado por completo.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, es una introducción bastante corta pero básica para poder empezar con las ideas que tengo con mi nueva historia. Os puedo asegurar que habrá mucho romance, pero también dolor y misterios, pero sobretodo el milagro de esa esperanza muerta.

Y si, Bella está muerta.

Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por pasarse a leerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

" _Sigo sin prestar atención a nada de lo que me rodea, pero algo extraño me ocurre, algo que no había vuelto a experimentar en muchos años, tantos años fue ese momento, que mis recuerdos inmortales lo habían borrado completamente de mi mente_."

Después de que ese aura verde cubriera todo el cielo estrellado, algo increíblemente viejo ocurrió. Por milagroso que fuera y sobretodo después de haber estado ausente de esa necesidad después de cien años, Edward Cullen cerró los ojos sin emoción alguna, presa de un extraño cansancio, se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que los síntomas los había olvidado.

Y en ningún momento se dio cuenta del nuevo objeto que caía en sus manos y que se aferraba fuertemente.

Y él permaneció completamente dormido en ese extraño sueño.

--

Pero no solo él sufrió las consecuencias de ese momento, alguien más obtuvo el mismo premio a este acontecimiento a causa de su Don. Alice cayó al suelo presa de ese ataque terrible, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y las apretó con fuerza, con la vieja esperanza de aliviar ese dolor tan sufrible, sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza en sus labios y ni siquiera la caricia de Jasper conseguía aliviar ese sufrimiento tan irreconocible. En su mente solo veía oscuridad y por ironías de la vida era el testigo ciego de su Don.

- Jasper - susurro dolorosamente.

El vampiro se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, quería transmitirle la paz que necesitaba para aliviar ese ataque, pero desgraciadamente no podía interponerse entre su enemigo y su Alice. Ladeó su rostro hacía atrás para encontrarse con el semblante de Carliste oscurecido, tragó saliva con algo de pánico y cogiendo aire, un movimiento inútil para alguien como él, pero ahora mismo necesario para conseguir calmar sus sentimientos, se aferró al oído de su amada vampira.

- Alice, ¿qué ves? - le preguntó con un tono bastante alterado.

- Nada - respondió con presión - solo veo oscuridad y siento dolor.

- Jasper - habló Carliste con autoridad - sigue llamándola.

Jasper gruñó ante esa petición.

- Alice estoy a tu lado - pronunció con suavidad - sigue mi voz.

Todo el cuerpo de Alice comenzó a temblar bajo el abrazo de Jasper, con dificultad abrió un ojo para observar como su amado vampiro permanecía a su lado y esbozando una diminuta sonrisa ante esa agradable visión, dejó de luchar contra ese ataque y se desplomó completamente derrotada en los brazos del vampiro rubio.

Carliste se dirigió con velocidad hacía su hija mientras Jasper la mecía con ferocidad. No podía creer lo que su cuerpo estaba sujetando, su Alice había sido derrotada por un extraño poder, levantó su mirada asustadiza hacía su padre adoptivo y lo que vio en ese rostro siempre seguro de sí mismo lo dejó descolocado. Podía percibir como los sentimientos de Carliste estaban desnivelados, como ese autocontrol siempre custodiado se había resquebrajado con veracidad.

Pero los pasos suaves de otro inquilino de la casa, le devolvió a la realidad. Ladeó con velocidad su rostro hacía Esme y vio el espanto reflejado en su tierna mirada.

- Alice - repitió suavemente Esme antes de entrar con más pánico en la habitación -¡ALICE!.

Y se planto ante el cuerpo de su hija en unos segundos, apoyó su mano sobre la frente de la vampiresa y espero aunque sin ganas, a que alguno de la habitación respondiera a su pregunta silenciosa.

---

Escuchó como el ruido de agua circulaba cerca suya y arrugó la nariz ante su desagradable olor, comenzó a moverse y por extraño que fuera, también sintió frío y dolor. Deseaba abrir los ojos y despertar de este extraño aturdimiento, no entendía que le había ocurrido y aunque no podía ser bueno, tampoco quería saber si era malo. En ambos casos, lo único que quería era que le dejarán en paz.

Movió sus dedos con sufrimiento y los sintió helados, nuevamente esa sensación de intranquilidad le seguía circulando por las venas de su cuerpo inmortal, sus oídos captaron las voces de las personas que pasaban cerca suya y no se molestaban en detenerse, podía escuchar sus pensamientos raciales en contra de él e inconscientemente la sangre comenzó a hervirle con furia.

"_¡Malditos humanos!"._

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como los rayos del sol se incrustaban en su piel. Sonrió con cierta malicia al saber que después de este momento, los Vulturis irían tras él por dejarse mostrar a los mortales, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, después de todo el verdadero motor de su existencia se había ido de su lado. Sin posibilidad de volver.

Y entonces el detonante de un ruido consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran con perplejidad. Dirigió su mirada asustadiza hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho y llevando su mano hacía ahí, tragó saliva con nerviosismo al notar como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Podía sentir el frío y la calor, podía notar como el dolor recorría cada parte de su ser y eso lo asustó mucho. Desvió su mirada hacía ambos lados para ver como ya no se encontraba en su cabaña, él estaba tirado en la calle como si fuera un perro, pero lo más increíble de todo esto es que ESTABA VIVO. Su inmortalidad había desaparecido y ahora era uno de ellos, nuevamente volvía a ser aquello que en el pasado había sido y que por una parte añoraba.

Se intentó incorporar del suelo pero el crujido de uno de sus huesos consiguió que gimiera con sufrimiento y volvió a caer al suelo, se llevó las manos a la rodillas y cerró los ojos como un intento en vano de calmar esa desagradable sensación. Levantó su mirada extrañado por toda esta nueva situación, no entendía que le había pasado y solo deseaba despertar de esta desagradable pesadilla y volver a su vida solitaria, aquella que consistía estar sentado en la butaca de su cabaña, maldiciéndose por su suerte y por haber perdido el amor de su vida.

- ¡Pero...! - enmudeció al tragar saliva - ¿en dónde estoy?.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como una sombra se acercaba hacía él y girando bruscamente su rostro hacía esa dirección, todo se volvió completamente oscuro. Antes de volver a caer en ese extraño sueño que lo había transformado nuevamente en humano, sus ojos, su mente y sobretodo su corazón hicieron un último trabajo. Y es que sus labios ejercieron esa labor que no habían echo esas partes del cuerpo y aunque pensó que jamás volvería a pronunciar ese hermoso nombre, su boca realizó la función que tanto tiempo había deseado hacer.

- Mi Bella.

**Continuará.**

**Actualización rápida, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo extraño, os aseguro que se irá volviendo más confuso, después de todo Edward ha vuelto a ser humano, o...¿Es solo una ilusión?, el tiempo dirá cosas.**

**Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlo. Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Se movió bruscamente de la butaca y al momento abrió sus ojos presa del pánico. En ningún momento escuchó como ese objeto que se había colocado encima suya caía con pesadez al suelo. En un reflejo se llevó su mano al pecho e intentó notar el bombeo de su corazón, pero desgraciadamente volvía a estar _muerto._

Tragó saliva con más terror y con los ojos llenos de perplejidad, ladeó su rostro hacía atrás al notar como una mano se colocaba encima de su hombro. Incluso hizo el típico movimiento que hacen los humanos al asustarse repentinamente. Expulsó su aliento con pasividad y clavó sus ojos asustadizos sobre los de su amada hija.

- Padre, ¿estás bien? - preguntó pausadamente Nessie.

Pero él no respondió y se mordió los labios con fuerza. La joven alzó una ceja con desconfianza y curvando sus labios, bajó lentamente su vista hacía el suelo para ver como había un objeto ahí, se inclinó y cogiéndolo con suavidad, lo alzó hasta la vista de su progenitor.

- Padre, ¿Es tuyo? - volvió a preguntarle.

- No - soltó con pesadez.

- Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? - volvió a insistir.

Edward meneó la cabeza con desgana ante las preguntas de su hija y apretando con fuerza los reposabrazos de su butaca, se volvió a apoyar en ella y cerró los ojos para normalizar sus ideas, pero sobretodo para recordar ese desagradable momento, en el cual volvía a ser humano y veía a la mujer de su vida.

Estaba convencido que lo vivido no era una ilusión suya, ni siquiera podía ser un sueño, después de todo los vampiros no dormían, así que Morfeo no había podido inyectarle esa característica humana. Suspiró con pasividad y se dejó embriagar por esa sensación de soledad.

Renesmee se mordió un lado del labio y colocando el objeto encima de las piernas de su padre, decidió salir de la cabaña, después de todo estaba segura que no le hablaría en un buen rato, es más la ignoraría como siempre hacía. Observó de reojo como Jacob estaba apoyando en la puerta del lugar y pudo comprobar como su hombre lobo pensaba exactamente igual que ella. Encogió los hombros e inclinándose depositó sus labios en la mejilla de su padre.

- Nos vemos luego papá - susurro amorosamente.

- Vale - respondió sin un atisbo de cariño.

Los bellos ojos de su amada hija se nublaron de lágrimas y aspirando con orgullo, decidió salir del lugar y concretamente alejarse de su padre, después de todo, ver como la ignoraba conseguía dañarla emocionalmente. Cerró la puerta cautelosamente y en cuanto se giró para encontrar el rostro de su hombre lobo, se tiró encima suya para llorar con amargura.

- Tranquila Nessie - le susurro Jacob en el oído - por favor no llores más, me rompes el alma verte así - le besó en la cabeza - tu padre no se merece esto.

Pero sus labios no se movieron para contrar estar las palabras de su lobo, ahora mismo solo quería sentirse protegida por él y todo lo demás le causaba el sufrimiento que no se merecía.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cabaña, él podía leer el sufrimiento de su hija, podía escuchar su llanto y aunque hubiera deseado levantarse de la butaca y disculparse por su actitud fría, su cuerpo no le escuchó y permaneció sentado ahí. Levantó su mano hacía ese objeto y bajando su vista leyó la tapa con desgana.

- Diario.

_"¿Un diario?, ¿de quién podía ser?, Bella nunca tuvo uno y Nessie tampoco ha necesitado uno, así que este diario se ha colado en mi casa en busca de un dueño"._

Sonrió ante su último pensamiento e inconscientemente acarició la tapa del Diario, quería sentir algo o más bien encontrar algo distinto para acariciarlo con nostalgia. Desvió su mirada hacía un lado al ver una foto de Bella y aunque hubiera deseado llorar o mejor aún, sentir ese hormigueo en sus ojos, nada de eso ocurrió y permaneció totalmente paralizado ante esa sensación.

-----

Alice volvió a abrir sus ojos con ferocidad y llevándose una mano a su frente, observó como toda su familia la estaba rodeando. Podía ver en sus rostros la intriga y la preocupación por su estado y aunque hubiera deseado responderles a esas emociones, nada de eso podía hacer.

Ya que ni ella misma había sido consciente de ese extraño aturdimiento. Sintió como los brazos protectores de su Jasper se aferraban a su diminuto cuerpo y la apretaba con cariño.

- Alice que mal lo he pasado - le contestó con dolor - ¿qué ha ocurrido? - le miró directamente a los ojos - aunque ha sido unos segundos, para todos nosotros parecía una eternidad - tragó saliva con nerviosismo al ver la mirada confusa de su vampira - te hemos perdido Alice, tu cuerpo estaba aquí pero tú estabas en otro sitio.

- ¿Has visto algo? - preguntó Carliste curioso - ¿alguien que te haya provocado esto?.

- ¿De qué me habláis? - preguntó confusa - no entiendo nada.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Alice, pudo ver con total claridad como todos los miembros de su familia se miraban curiosos y a la vez espantados por alguna posible amenaza. No le estaba gustando nada ese gesto y aunque no debería sentirse mal por este momento, no podía evitar que nacieran desde su interior unos sentimientos confusos.

_"¿Realmente hay una amenaza? y si así fuera, ¿qué me ha pasado?". _Se preguntó a sí misma con pánico.

----

Notó como un escalofrío recorría sus huesos inmortales y bajando su vista hacía el origen de ese estremecimiento, se sorprendió al ver el Diario misterioso. Abrió las aletas de su nariz y pasando la yema de los dedos por la tapa de ese objeto, suspiró con desgana y lo abrió.

Alzó una ceja al ver la primera página vacía y moviendo el hoja, deseó saber si todo su contenido estaba igual que la primera. Pero esta vez en la segunda hoja había escrito una fecha.

- 1814 - repitió extrañado.

Con más curiosidad decidió saber si había algo más y en la tercera hoja estaban escritas cinco letras, pero que tenían un gran significado para Edward, sus labios temblaron al leerlas mentalmente y como queriendo demostrar que las letras eran verdaderas, alzó levemente su voz.

- Hoy he visto a Edward - leyó con dolor.

Su mano temblaba copiosamente y deseando saber que más había en ese Diario, movió la siguiente hoja y reaccionó con brusquedad, incluso en ese arrebato de incredulidad el Diario había caído al suelo y sus ojos tan agotados por su soledad lo miraban fijamente.

- Y volvía a ser humano al igual que yo.

**Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_"Y volvía a ser humano como yo"_

Repitió con terror esas palabras mientras observaba con pánico ese extraño diario, no podía creer lo que su cabeza le seguía repitiendo y mucho menos aceptar esas palabras, era sumamente imposible ese echo tan deseado por él, pero parecía que esa pequeña fantasía había cobrado vida y le mostraba esa realidad ficticia.

Bella era humana al igual que él.

Se llevó delicadamente su mano hacía su muñeca a intento encontrar el pulso de la vida, ese echo tan importante para los humanos y tan insignificante para ellos, pero la desesperación se hizo con el control de sus emociones y dándole una patada al diario, lo estrelló contra la pared y en ese lugar hizo un hueco. Él seguía siendo un vampiro, no un humano como esa falsa Bella le había comentado.

Él estaba muerto pero caminaba en un mundo de vivos, mientras que ella seguía estando muerta y no caminaba en este mundo, si no, en ese paraiso que se merecía. Sus rodillas temblaron y sin la menor ilusión, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gemir y a temblar de dolor, ¡dios! como odiaba esta sensación tan amarga, pero era lo que se merecía por no haberla protegido. Él juró protegerla, pero en vez de eso permitió su muerte, es más, no puedo ayudarla y ella murió como una vampiresa que era.

Justo después de nacer Nessie, ellos vinieron a por el bebé y su hermosa Bella se interpuso en su camino, provocando la desdicha de sus enemigos y después de eso...todo su mundo se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

_"Oh Bella, debí evitar esto, debí entregarme yo en vez de tu, ¡dios! siempre has sido tan cabezota que distes tu vida por nosotros y por ese simple echo, soy el hombre más amargado de este asqueroso mundo"._

Bajó lentamente las manos de su cabeza y se abrazó a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por esa ilusión tan banal, por esa esperanza tan lejana de estar con su verdadero amor. Comenzó a cantar la canción que en su momento le hizo con especial cariño.

---

Renesmee se detuvo bruscamente y alejando su contacto con la de su Lobo, alzó su vista dirigiéndola hacía la cabaña donde vivía su padre ermitaño, sintió una extraña oleada de sentimientos negativos y tragando saliva, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de lágrimas, ojala todo volviera a ser como antes, mejor aún, que su padre volviera a sentir las ganas de vivir nuevamente. Pero en vez de eso, se dejaba gobernar por la amargura.

-Nessie no debes culpar a tu padre - le habló con calma Jacob al obtener la mirada de interrogación de la joven - vale, admito que nunca lo he soportado, pero debes entender en parte su comportamiento.

-Jacob - susurro pausadamente - entiendo su comportamiento pero no entiendo por que no siente amor hacía mi.

Jacob alzó sus manos hasta el rostro de su Nessie y atrayendo su mirada destrozada hacía la suya más amorosa, le sonrió con cariño. El pulgar de su dedo le acariciaba la mejilla y le transmitía la paz que necesitaba. No hacía falta las palabras cuando su don hacía su trabajo.

-Todo el mundo te ama Renesmee, así que no digas eso - su piel hermosamente caliente se impregnaba por todos los poros de su piel - jamás digas que él no te ama, simplemente la amargura lo ha dominado y ahora lo único que le interesa es su dolor.

_"¿Y por qué no crees en tus propias palabras Jacob?, no crees en ellas pero me las dices, ¿por qué?"_

Sonrió con ironía a la mentira, es cierto que no creía en eso, pero estaba dispuesto a mentirla con tal de alegrarle el día.

_"Gracias Jacob"._

Renesmee se alejó del contacto de Jacob y con los ojos humedecidos le negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresa hacía la cabaña y hablar con su padre, sabía que si Jacob se entrometía en esta conversación acabaría peor de lo que ella deseaba, después de todo su Lobito hacía cualquier cosa por ella, incluso pelearse con su amado padre, cosa que no ejercía esa labor.

Tragó saliva y volvió hacía atrás mientras Jacob la observaba marcharse con el corazón apretado por el dolor.

- Maldito seas Edward - murmuró con rabia.

Sus ojos totalmente inundados de lágrimas se clavaban con pánico sobre la cabaña, podía sentir como todo lo que la rodeaba comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño y le daba una sensación más asfixiante. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y alzando el rostro con orgullo, siguió con su camino. Hablar detenidamente con su padre.

----

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados y ejercía la misma presión con sus labios, el silencio que normalmente le englobaba había dado paso al ruido. Misteriosamente escuchaba como se formaban distintos sonidos a su alrededor y eso le molesto bastante. Él quería estar en la más completa soledad y odiaba profundamente el ruido que se estaba incrustando en sus oídos.

Masculló alguna palabra con crueldad y gruñó con fuerza.

- Callaos - ordenó con frialdad.

Pero su orden no había sido escuchada, es más, sintió como algo frío que colocaba en su frente y como algo le acariciaba la mejilla. Y su corazón se detuvo al pensar en Renesmee.

Ahora entendía esta sensación y sabía que su pequeña estaba a su lado y lloraba con frustración. Desde que Bella se había ido, apenas le había prestado atención y sabía, aunque lo había leído en las mentes de los demás, que era un mal padre por no mostrar interés alguno. Pero simplemente se olvidado de eso y volvía a su estado de deprimente. La muerte de ella lo había sumido en la más completa soledad que nada le motivaba.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y con algo de suavidad.

- Renesmee haz que pare el ruido.

- ¿Renesmee? - repitió la voz.

Automáticamente abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y dirigiendo su vista hacía el origen de la persona que le había hablando, se quedo en la más completa perplejidad. Con un impulso nato de un ser vivo, pegó un salto hacía atrás y respiró acaloradamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, pero nuevamente ese extraño sueño le estaba mostrando su más ansiado deseo.

- ¿Bella?.

- ¿Edward? - repitió con terror la mujer al avanzar hacía atrás. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo del joven y los movía alternativamente sobre él, colocó las manos en sus labios y tragó saliva con más pánico - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Las piernas de Bella se doblegaron y cayó al suelo con brutalidad, en ningún momento obtuvo la ayuda de Edward y supo con claridad que estaba igual de estupefacto que ella, que la sorpresa era tan grande que no había podido mover ninguno de sus músculos.

- ¡Estás vivo!.

- Mejor dicho.. - pronunció con dificultad - tú estás viva.

- Quiero decir que eres un humano como yo.

Y efectivamente, dirigió su mirada hacía su pecho y colocando su mano en su pecho, escuchó como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Él estaba vivo, al igual que Bella, en ese caso..¿qué estaba ocurriendo?.

- Has vuelto otra vez - soltó con alegría Bella - ¡estás otra vez vivo!.

Esas palabras taladraron sus oídos y volviendo a dirigir su mirada sobre la joven, tragó saliva con incoherencia.

**Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

_"Has vuelto otra vez"._

Nuevamente esas palabras se removían con fiereza en su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando o mejor dicho, lo que su mente le estaba recordando cada dos por tres. Elevó su mirada temerosa hacía la mirada alegre de su Bella, tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza. La verdad es que no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, más que nada, por que todo esto era producto de su imaginación y en donde la realidad le mostraba algo más cruel.

Su Bella había muerto.

Vio con pavor como Bella se levantaba del suelo y sin querer ejercitar su siguiente moviendo, inconscientemente su cuerpo lo ordenó. Pegó un brinco hacía atrás para chocar su espalda contra la pared. Y ante esta acción Bella se mantuvo en el mismo sitio y lo observaba con asombro. Apretó con fuerza sus labios y lo miró con tristeza, no podía creer que su Edward huía de su presencia, y sin querer evitar el siguiente movimiento, sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó con dolor al obtener la mirada asustadiza de su eterno amor. - ¿por qué huyes de mí?.

Edward achicó su mirada al escuchar el tono melancólico de esa _Bella _y gruñó con rabia al recordar esa voz que tantas veces le había llevado a la locura. Estaba cansado de seguir viviendo en el pasado y aunque nunca se había replanteado seguir existiendo, ahora mismo se maldecía por continuar con su ciega devoción hacía su amada. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y comenzó a temblar, aunque su Bella estaba muerta y nunca iba a volver, no podía permitir que nadie ensuciará su presencia. Se levantó de la cama y escupiendo al suelo, la señaló.

- ¡Basta de ensuciar el nombre de Bella! - exclamó con rabia - ¡basta de tus estúpidos juegos mentales y sobretodo basta de usarla!.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - le volvió a preguntar al observarle con los ojos lacrimosos.

Edward esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

- ¡A eso! - avanzó hacía ella y se inclinó para sujetarla con fuerza de los hombros - ¡deja de utilizarla!.

- ¡Edward me haces daño!. - gimoteo.

Él comenzó a zarandearla con furia, la rabia que sentía al ver a esa impostora le cegaba por completo y actuaba de una manera que jamás había pensado que mostraría y Bella gimoteaba y gritaba con dolor ante esta demostración de violencia. Ninguno de los dos era consciente del dolor que provocaba en el otro y solo los sentimientos negativos se adueñaban de sus corazones.

Uno odiaba a la impostora y la otra sufría por el dolor ante este gesto.

-----

Renesmee llegó corriendo a la cabaña y abriendo de golpe la puerta de su no-hogar, se encontró con el lugar en la más completa soledad. Se masajeó los brazos con fiereza para recobrar algo de calor y su mirada que era la viva imagen de su amada madre, observaba perpleja su entorno. Dio unos cuantos pasos y aspiró con velocidad el ambiente de la zona y para avivar más su alarma, notó como estaba deshabitado.

Desvió su rostro hacía la butaca en donde siempre estaba su padre y la encontró vacía. Caminó hasta allí y pasó su mano por ese objeto tan mohoso y destrozado, como se encontraba su padre. Por unos momentos sintió como el deseo de sentarse y experimentar ese sufrimiento se adueñaba de su cuerpo, y notó como esa curiosidad quería conseguir su ansiado sentimiento, pero en cuanto estuvo preparada para 'sentir' ese agujero en su interior, algo se topó en su camino y bajando su vista, captó con extrañeza ese diario.

Se inclinó y lo cogió con la suavidad de algo completamente frágil. Tragó saliva con desgana y abriéndolo, leyó una línea que atrajó su más completo interés.

"_Volvía a ser humano como yo"._

- ¿Humano? - repitió curiosa - ¿de quién habla?. - volvió a pasar otra hoja y como le había pasado anteriormente a su padre, el Diario cayó bruscamente al suelo y su mirada seguía fija en el nombre que estaba escrito en su hoja, se pasó la lengua por sus labios y con dificultad repitió el nombre - hoy he visto a Edward.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza las palabras que se atropellaban en su mente, no podía creer lo que había escrito y aunque era una estúpida idea, por unos momentos pensó en otra mujer que hubiera dominado el corazón de su padre. Pero ahí se hablaba en pasado, es decir, que su padre volvía a ser humano. Es decir, que no era un vampiro.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó la sien, ser un vampiro no era 'enfermedad' que se pudiera curar, entonces esas palabras estaban hablando sobre algo surrealista. Escuchó con unos pasos se acercaban a la cabaña y levantando su vista hacía la puerta, vio como esta se abría con lentitud, tragó saliva con algo de incomodidad y cuando iba a reclamar la visita, la luz de la luna hizo brillar sus cuerpos.

- ¡Jasper! - exclamó sorprendida.

El vampiro rubio entrecerró su mirada al escuchar su nombre, pero de acto seguido suavizo su actitud y curvando sus labios, se llevó un dedo en la boca para hacerla callar, este gesto la dejó perpleja y cuando iba a volver a reclamar su atención, aunque fuera con el contacto físico, Jasper se giró sobre sí mismo y cogió en brazos el cuerpo debilitado de Alice.

- ¡Tía Alice! - volvió a gritar.

- Jasper - susurro Alice adolorida - haz que esa voz calle, me duele la cabeza.

- Yo la haré callar - soltó fríamente al momento de achicar su mirada y dirigirla hacía la pequeña. Caminó con el cuerpo de su novia hacía el interior de la cabaña y colocándola sobre la butaca mohosa de Edward le acarició los cabellos, le sonrió y dirigió sus labios a su frente - no te preocupes que yo estoy a tu lado.

Alice sonrió con dulzura ante las palabras de su pareja y se dejó nuevamente embiagrar por ese extraño sueño.

En todo momento Renesmee había sido testigo de esa actitud y avanzando hacía su tío Jasper colocó su mano sobre su mejilla.

_-" ¿Qué le pasa a tía Alice?"._ - el rostro de Jasper se volvió alterado.

_- "No lo sé Renesmee, pero si cuerpo está agotado y destrozado, es como..."_ - se mordió los labios con dolor - _" si volviera a ser humana, tiene las carencias de un cuerpo tan frágil como ese"._

_- "¿De qué hablas?, ¿por qué?" -_ preguntó alterada.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar su mirada sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de su amada, dobló sus piernas y pasando su mano por la mejilla de Alice, comenzó a acariciarla con ternura.

- Edward - soltó Alice adormilada.

- ¿Mi padre? - contestó sorprendida al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacía Jasper - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir Renesmee.. - dirigió su mirada hacía la pequeña - no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre eso, solo sé que Alice se desmaya continuamente y que cuando ocurre esto, parece que tu padre ha desaparecido. - ladeó su rostro por todos los lados de la cabaña y arrugando la nariz, tragó saliva - a propósito, ¿dónde está Edward?.

- No tengo ni idea - soltó pausadamente Renesmee - he llegado y he visto la cabaña totalmente vacía.

Jasper se levantó de esa posición y se alejó de Alice mientras inspeccionaba la cabaña. Movió las aletas de su nariz con ímpetu y carraspeó con incomodidad al sentir la mirada curiosa de su sobrina. Cada paso que daba le llenaba de una extraña sensación helada, era como si jamás hubiera existido un ambiente cálido y aunque esta sensación era provocada por la actitud derrotante de su hermano, no dejaba de sentir algo totalmente distinto a ese sentimiento negativo. Era algo más innovador, era algo positivo.., abrió sus ojos al pensar en ese 'buen presentimiento' y ladeando hacía atrás su rostro, vio como la mirada de su sobrina no dejaba de mostrar la preocupación innata de un ser humano.

- Tío Jasper, ¿qué has sentido?.

- Yo...

Intentó hablar con normalidad pero sus palabras quedaron bruscamente cortadas al ver como Alice temblaba y lloriqueaba. Se dirigió hacía su novia con la velocidad clásica de su condición vampirica y cogiendo suavemente los hombros de la mujer, comenzó a zarandearla con delicadeza.

- Alice, ¿qué ves?.

- Edward - soltó con lágrimas - Edward - volvió a repetir con más dolor - ¡NO HAGAS ESO EDWARD! - gritó con pánico al caer desplomada sobre el cuerpo de Jasper.

- ¿Papá?. - soltó con gemidos Renesmee.

- ¡Alice háblame! - la movió con delicadeza - ¡Alice vuelve a mi lado!.

Pero el cuerpo debilitado de la vampiresa volvió a caer en ese sueño profundo.

----

Bella golpeó a Edward en el estómago para poder librarse de esa actitud violenta, cayó al suelo y siguió dando pasos hacía atrás mientras seguía clavando su mirada asustadiza sobre él. Sus ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas e inconscientemente su cabeza le negaba ante la actitud dura de ese vampiro que tanto amaba.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Edward?.

- ¡Calla! - soltó fríamente - ¡tú no eres Bella!.

- ¿Cómo qué no soy Bella? - repitió - ¡claro que lo soy idiota!. - le contestó con amargura - ¿por qué no me hueles? verás que soy la misma Bella de siempre, solo que ahora soy humana.

- Estúpida - susurro con humor - soy humano y ya no tengo ese olfato.

Edward entrecerró su mirada y se llevo las manos a su sien para masajearla. De todo corazón quería despertar de esta pesadilla, quería volver otra vez a su verdadera vida, en donde sus pensamientos no le jugaban ninguna mala pasada. Tragó saliva y se concentró en su verdadera ilusión.

Volver a su patética existencia ermitaña.

No quería sentirse nuevamente humano, quería seguir siendo ese vampiro decrepito y amargado de siempre. Abrió levemente sus ojos y vio como la luz del día iluminaba completamente ese cuerpo traidor, como esa mujer que se hacía llamar Bella le mirada con la misma intensidad que ella solía hacer antes de ser vampiro y por unos momentos deseó que todo fuera real, pero desgraciadamente la verdadera existencia le esperaba y en esa realidad su amada estaba muerta.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó sucumbir a su verdadero origen.

---

- ¡Papá! - exclamó una voz.

- ¡Edward! - volvió a escuchar otra voz.

Y el vampiro abrió los ojos totalmente asombrado para encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de sus dos familiares, nuevamente había vuelto a su origen, pero inconscientemente ladeó su rostro hacía otra dirección con la esperanza de ver a esa traidora y para asombro suyo, solo estaban ellos, y de esa supuesta Bella no había ni rastro.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin su actualización...**

**muchas gracias por los reviews a : Lorenamtz, Ayame chan, Polgara Dream, Serenasexilady por su espera y por que os guste mi historia.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Me levanté totalmente confundido mientras podía leer y a la vez sentir los ojos de Jasper y Renesmee sobre mí. Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de mi persona, quería sentir y oler a esa impostora, pero desgraciadamente toda la cabaña aún olía a mi Bella y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Me llevé las manos con desesperación a la cabeza y comencé a estirarme los cabellos, no quería ni pensar que toda esta historia era producto de la enfermedad que se estaba adueñando de mi mente.

Una locura vampirica.

El solo echo de pensar en esa estupidez me sacó una sonrisa irónica. Yo Edward Cullen me había vuelto totalmente loco, ¿habría algún psiquiátrico para vampiros?.

Ladeé mi rostro hacía atrás para ver la mirada confundida de mi hija y la atemorizante de Jasper, definitivamente mi hermano estaba captando mis emociones, estaba intentando tranquilizarme o en todo caso, intentando en vano desquiciarme más. Sea lo que sea, me estaba sacando de quicio ser el centro de atención. Y he de reconocer que aunque había visto a Alice tumbada en mi butaca destrozada, no le presté la atención que se debía, es más, no me parecía importante.

- Edward – escuché pronunciar mi nombre de los labios de Jasper, dirigí mi atención hacía mi hermano y ni siquiera tuve que leerle la mente, él con toda la sinceridad me desveló el mensaje - ¿qué te ocurre?.

Encogí los hombros con la inocencia de un niño. Renesmee dio dos pasos hacía mi.

- Papá , ¿dónde has estado? – le mire fijamente ante su pregunta – tío Jasper y yo no te hemos visto, ¿cómo has llegado al centro de la cabaña sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta?.

- No lo sé – fue la única respuesta que podía darles. Cómo saber la verdad si ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que había pasado, era como mentirles si les decía lo contrario. Entrecerré los ojos al escuchar la mente de mi hermano, me estaba diciendo miles de cosas y ninguna era agradable de escuchar. – Jasper no insistas, ¿cómo voy a decirte una mentira?, cuando no sé lo que pasa.

- Tío Jasper – susurro Renesmee con atención - ¿qué ocurre?.

- Tu querido padre tiene confusión y sabe más de lo que nos dice. – soltó mi hermano con resquemon – y Alice lo ve o al menos presiente algo malo, y sabes que pasa cuando ella esta mal, me vuelvo loco y no estoy dispuesto a verla sufrir por algo que no tiene la culpa, así que Edward habla y dinos que ha pasado.

Agaché la cabeza con lentitud pero en ese corto tiempo en que me iba a decidir a contarles lo que había visto en mi locura vampirica, vi como mi hija tenía ese maldito Diario. Me quedé observándolo totalmente enfurecido, ese maldito objeto tenía la culpa de todo. Sin pensar mucho en mi acción me acerqué a mi hija con rabia, pero solo por culpa de ese Diario y antes de que pudiera tocarla para poder quitárselo de encima, Jasper me empujó con brutalidad y caí al suelo pesadamente. Renesmee se llevó las manos a la boca y escuché el golpe precipitado del Diario, pero yo no les miraba a ellos, si no, al objeto en cuestión.

Ni siquiera les presté atención cuando mi hija se encaró con su tío.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – les escuché cuestionarle con rabia.

-Tu padre estaba loco de rabia Renesmee – le respondió con indiferencia Jasper al agacharse y coger el Diario – algo me dice que esto ha tenido la culpa de su cambio brusco de personalidad – vi como avanzaba a mi, pero aunque lo veía a la vez no le prestaba atención, mis ojos estaba fijos en ese maldito Diario. - ¿de quién es Edward?, ¿qué esconde dentro?.

No quería decirle nada de lo que contenía y en un impulso de más rabia, me lancé contra él para arrebatárselo, pero nuevamente más experimentado en ataques contra su persona, y sin tener el don de leer la mente, me volvió a empujar para estrellarme contra el suelo, sinceramente mi fuerza se había mermado considerablemente, la escasez a la hora de comer y las pocas ganas de vivir en este patético mundo, me habían echo más débil que un vampiro normal.

Jasper se aproximó a mi y me enseñó los dientes, pero Renesmee lo agarro por el brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Y ahí pude leer su discusión.

_-"Aléjate de mi padre Jasper" – _escupió mi amada hija –_"No se te ocurra atacarle o me veré obligada a contra atacar, ¿me entiendes?"._

_- "Por supuesto Renesmee, pero no serías la rival indicada para mi, tu amado padre esconde algo y no estoy dispuesto a desistir hasta que sepa la verdad, por que detrás de este Diario que tan celosamente quiere está la respuesta al estado de Alice" –_ sus ojos brillaban con maldad – _"Y entre Alice y Edward siempre la elegiré a ella, así que no te hagas la valiente y me obligues a pelear contra ti, por que sabes de sobras que jamás quería hacerte daño"._

_-"Y si me tocas Jacob vendrá"._

_-"Oh si, el cuarto en discordia" _– sonrió con humor ante su comentario.

Me volví a incorporar del suelo e inconscientemente Jasper se interpuso entre mi hija y yo, aunque hacía unos segundos estaba dispuesto a defenderse del ataque de Renesmee, ahora la protegía con su vida. Suspiré con desánimo y llevándome las manos a la sien, intenté tranquilizarme y gracias a esto y con ayuda de mi hermano, mi estado de ánimo disminuyo.

- No sé como ha venido a parar ese Diario – les confesé para comprobar como me observaban fijamente – solo sé que hay escrito momentos que he vivido, bueno…- me volví a masajear la sien con cautela – quiero decir, que ahí explica mi encuentro con Bella – ahora sus rostros eran de confusión y sonreí con diversión – ahí Bella está viva y es humana y yo…-me mordí los labios – también soy humano.

- ¿Qué? – soltaron a la vez Jasper y Renesmee.

- Que me he encontrado con Bella o al menos con una copia falsa de ella. Y por eso no me habéis visto, por que estaba con ella.

- ¿Crees qué me voy a tragar esto? – expulsó incrédulo Jasper.

- Es la verdad – encogí los hombros – puedes leer mis emociones y sabes que no están alteradas.

- Puedes manipularlas – me respondió con tosquedad.

Escuchamos un ruido y girando bruscamente nuestros rostros hacía esa dirección, vimos como Alice se había incorporado, pero temblaba como un animalillo asustado. Jamás la había visto así de débil y sentí como la culpabilidad corría por todas mis venas, si Jasper tenía razón, yo era el causante de su estado pero..¿Cómo se lo había provocado?.

Con una velocidad increíble Jasper la sujetó con fuerza para cogerla en brazos y le vi depositar un suave beso en su frente, por unos instantes sentí envidia por ellos.

- Jasper – susurró Alice – Edward tiene razón.

El vampiro rubio sonrió ante sus palabras y le hizo callar con dulzura. Alice se acurrucó más en su pecho y se dejó dominar por esta sensación de cansancio. Y nuevamente sentí ese escozor en el pecho, realmente sentía envidia por ellos, se tenían el uno al otro y yo me tenía a mi mismo, bueno..,también estaba esa Bella impostora. Agaché la cabeza y volví a suspirar con desánimo.

- ¡PAPÁ! – escuché con fuerza mi nombre al salir de los labios de mi hija, le miré y vi su rostro cargado de terror - ¡ESTÁS DESAPARECIENDO!.

- ¿Qué? – respondí incrédulo.

Jasper se detuvo y dirigió su vista dulce sobre mi. Pude ver el mismo terror que había dibujado en mi hija y entonces alcé mis manos y vi como comenzaban a desaparecer, sentí miedo y confusión, vi como mi hija salía en mi dirección con su mano alzada con la esperanza de poder tocarme, pero nuestras manos no volvieron a sentirse.

- ¡EDWARD! – volví a escuchar la voz de Alice al retorciéndose de dolor – Bella te espera.

Y antes de volver a caer en ese extraño sueño de locura, recordé el rostro de Bella la impostora, de aquella que quería obtener el puesta de mi amada, y gruñí con rabia, nadie puede igualarse a mi auténtica Bella, ni siquiera esa asquerosa copia barata. Apreté los puños y sentí como mi cuerpo desaparecía bajo los gritos de Jasper y Renesmee, sinceramente no sabía que me ocurría, pero estaba convencido de que mi próximo viaje me traería las respuestas que necesitaba, es más, no estaba por la labor de alejarme de ahí sin que esa Bella me digiera todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Justo cuando Edward Cullen desaparecía de la vista de sus familiares, el Diario se abrió por la última página que estaba escrita y sin ser vigilado, comenzó a trazar las frases del siguiente encuentro.

**Continuará **

**Tanto tiempo sin actulizar, ahora estoy de racha. Siento la demora pero las vacaciones y el verano traen consigo la desconexión total.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sobretodo siento mucho la demora, espero que el próximo no tarde tanto.**

**Un saludo y nuevamente gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estés dónde estés, te encontraré.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Poco a poco iba recobrando la consciencia y aún podía escuchar los gritos de espanto de mi hija, su voz me martilleaba la cabeza y solo conseguía que mi dolor fuera en aumento. Podía notar como mi cuerpo había cambiado y volvía a sentir esa sensación, nuevamente había vuelto a ese misterioso lugar como un humano más y con ello las consecuencias de un cuerpo tan débil como este. Abrí un ojo con mucha lentitud y aunque estaba bastante borroso, pude comprobar como mi rostro se estaba 'comiendo' literalmente el suelo.

Chasqueé la lengua con desgana y abrí completamente mi mente y mis sentidos. El barro de mi nuevo 'mundo' me estaba llenando el rostro con posesividad, apoyé con dolor las manos en el suelo e intenté incorporarme con velocidad, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente mi cuerpo era frágil y tardó más de la cuenta en responder. Cuando conseguí volver a la realidad y sentarme en el barro, me llevé la mano manchada de esa sustancia a la cabeza y comencé a masajearla. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y volví a recordar los rostros asustados de Jasper y Renesmee.

No entendía que me estaba pasando pero debía aclarar este misterio con rapidez y de este modo, podría volver a mi anterior existencia. Ser el demacrado y marchito Edward Cullen.

-----

Me tiré hacía el cuello de Jasper y comencé a zarandearlo con rabia, estaba muerta de miedo y la única forma que tenía de solucionar mi problema era descubrir el por que mi padre había desaparecido enfrente de mis ojos. Pero mi tío ni siquiera usó sus poderes para tranquilizarme, él aún estaba absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba, sus ojos aún seguían fijos en el lugar que antes había ocupado mi padre, y si él no era capaz de tranquilizarme...¿quién lo haría?.

Mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo con lentitud, mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos y sucumbía al llanto de la desesperación. Estar ahí sin hacer nada y en concreto sin saber nada, no me estaba gustando en absoluto y la persona que podría darme algo de tranquilidad seguía ajeno a mi y a todo.

- _"Oh papá, ¿dónde estás?"._

- Renesmee - escuché con desgana mi nombre - Renesmee - volvió a repetir como un autómata. Pero yo no tenía intenciones de responder y continué sumida en mi propia desesperación.

Al tener el rostro tapado por mis propias manos, no me percaté del movimiento rápido que había realizado mi tío y para asombro mío, me encontré cara a cara con él. Sus ojos siempre tan fríos me miraban fijamente, por unos momentos tragué saliva al sentir algo de pánico, pero enseguida sentía como su don me envolvía por completo y me sentía totalmente relajada. Incluso la tía seguía sumida en su propia oscuridad.

- No debes temerme Nessie - vi como me sonreía con familiaridad - sabes que no te haría daño - asentí mecánicamente a sus palabras - así que deja de temblar y de tenerme miedo, ¿me oyes? - profundizó con algo de rabia. Su agarré se había debilitado y ahora su mano residía en mi cabeza y me acariciaba con dulzura - ¿dónde está el Diario Nessie?.

Abrí los ojos perpleja al darme cuenta de como había cambiado de conversación, de como sus palabras tranquilizadoras habían dado paso a las palabras más serias y definitivamente me di cuenta que había momentos en que no conocía ni a mi propio tío. Desvié mi mirada hacía ese misterioso libro y él siguió mi mirada. De acto seguido lo vi justo al lado de el y me ignoraba completamente.

Vi como se inclinaba y sus dedos los pasaba delicadamente por ese Diario y sentí como la curiosidad me devoraba.

- _"¿Qué tiene qué ver el Diario en todo esto?, ¿qué ocurre Jasper?"._

_---_

Me levanté del suelo e intenté quitarme todo el barro que llevaba encima, me abracé a mi mismo para darme calor y temblé con desesperación. Definitivamente ya comenzaba a sentir los inconvenientes de un cuerpo tan debilucho, comencé a toser y decidí andar bajo el frío invernal de mi extraño mundo.

Sea como sea debía encontrarla para que me diera unas cuantas explicaciones, después de todo en el primer encuentro que había tenido y en donde mi lado más cruel había brotado, ella parecía que sabía más. Pero...

- ¿Dónde debo buscar? - le pregunté al aire - ¿dónde está? - volví a preguntarle a ese aire sin obtener la respuesta apropiada.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo exacto por este extraño mundo, me crucé que miles de personas. Todas llenas de harapos e igualmente consumidos como yo por culpa de este frío. Aunque intentaba darme calor no había manera de mantener mis extremidades con la temperatura normal y solo estaba provocando que mi seguridad comenzará a disminuir. ¿Qué hacía dando vueltas sin saber a donde debía parar?. Era cuestión de tiempo que cayera al suelo agotado por el frío y muriera con mi nuevo cuerpo.

- ¡Edward! - escuché mi nombre con temor.

Giré levemente mi rostro hacía la dirección donde había escuchado mi nombre y entonces la vi ahí, totalmente asustada, sus ojos siempre tan hermosos estaban vidriosos del posible llanto que estaba a punto de surcar su mirada y cuando di un paso, ella retrocedió otro. Le miré sin comprender nada y ella me negó con la cabeza, tenía sus labios mordidos con fuerza y seguro que en cuanto dejara de hacer presión, surcaría un pequeño camino de sangre.

- Bella - susurré con temor.

Ella me negó con la cabeza.

- Según tú no soy Bella, aquella que amabas por encima de todo - me respondió con dolor - soy una traidora, ¿recuerdas?.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! - le grité en medio de la calle sin importarme en absoluto las posibles reacciones de los transeúntes. Y aunque el frío me tenía calado por completo, mi estadillo de rabia había activado por un momento mis músculos. - ¡tú estás muerta!.

Sus labios temblaron ante mis palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos, aquellos que me había prometido a mi mismo mantener llenos de felicidad.

-¡Y tú también Edward! - me gritó con fuerza - ¡falleciste y me dejaste sola en este mundo! - dio dos pasos hacía atrás y me observó con dolor - ¡me abandonaste y no luchaste por mi y ahora me culpas de esto! - sonrió con rabia - ¡tú eres el que traicionaste mi amor!.

Y echo a correr para alejarse de mi. Pero aunque tardé unos segundos en reaccionar ante sus palabras, decidí seguirla aunque mi cuerpo no estuviera por la labor de hacer este ejercicio en pleno frío, pero debía aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a la realidad. Momentáneamente alcé los ojos al cielo nublado y me quedé algo extrañado al ver como una enorme franja verde lo cubría por completo.

Parecía que no tenía fin esa franja y aunque era extraño, debía reaccionar y perseguirla. Después de todo y tal como me había explicado a mi mismo, esta Bella impostora era la única que podía ayudarme en todo este lío.

----

Podía sentir los ojos de mi sobrina clavados en mi espalda y aunque no estaba por la labor de ignorarla por completo, seguía leyendo atentamente el misterioso Diario. Lo cogí con algo de cautela y girándome sobre mi mismo, me planté enfrente de Nessie para no responderle a su pregunta silenciosa, simplemente comencé a leer.

- Él seguía mis pasos y podía sentir como mi propio miedo comenzaba a pasarme factura, la persona que tenía detrás de mi no era el mismo Edward del que yo me había enamorado, este era un impostor y estaba segura que había venido a acabar conmigo, después de todo él mismo se suicido, víctima de si mismo. - relaté con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? - pronunció Nessie - ¿Mi padre se ha suicidado? pero..¿cómo o mejor dicho dónde?, por que él...- señaló la butaca mohosa de mi hermano - es un vampiro, por lo tanto no se puede suicidar tan fácilmente, mejor dicho...- Nessie se llevó las manos a la frente y la masajeó - ¿de qué estás hablando tío?.

Cerré bruscamente el Diario y lo alcé.

- Según lo que cuenta tu madre, tu padre se suicidó, aunque...-volví a abrirlo cuidadosamente - en páginas anteriores tu madre habla de que vuelve a ser humano como él.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? - insistió Nessie.

- Lo que hay escrito y sinceramente no se lo que está pasando, pero sea lo que sea este problema está afectando a Alice y esto tengo que solucionarlo.

Desvié mi mirada hacía donde reposaba Alice y la vi totalmente relajada y calmada. Ojala pudiera obtener su ayuda, pero desgraciadamente este problema solo estaba empeorando a medida que seguía avanzando y no encontraba nada coherente. Además todo lo que había leído en este Diario no tenía sentido, ¿Desde cuando mi hermano se suicidaría?, gruñí al recordar una vez que hizo ese intento pero rápidamente deseche esa idea, por que en ese tiempo Bella era humana y no una vampira, por lo tanto las páginas anteriores hablaban de que se habían encontrado como mortales, así que...

- ¿Quién hay detrás de este juego?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, sigue el misterio sobre el Diario y los viajes de Edward a ese mundo extraño.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir atentos y pendientes de este fic. Enserio siento mucho tardar en la publicación, pero en cuanto me viene la inspiración aprovecho y escribo sin parar.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**


End file.
